I'am Bad, Chapt 1
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: "hehehe…kamu tahu saja nih. Aku kemari karena aku ingin tanya padamu, apa kamu memiliki racun yang dapat menghabiskan nyawa seseorang tapi membunuh secara perlahan-lahan dan dalam jangka waktu yang lama?" tanyaku padanya, ia tersedak, aku tahu ia pasti kaget dengan pertanyaanku itu.


" I'am Bad " part. 1

Cast.

Choi siwon

Cho kyuhyun

Kim young woon as appa

Cho hyunra as eomma

Lee donghae

Choi siwon pov

Namaku choi siwon, aku adalah anak adopsi dari young woon appa dan hyunra eomma. Awalnya aku sangat disayang oleh young woon appa, dan hyunra eomma. Tapi… sejak hyunra eomma melahirkan anak mereka, hingga kasih sayang mereka pun terbagi. Anak itu bernama cho kyuhyun, ya….aku dan dia berbeda usia. Aku sekarang berumur 26 th, sedangkan kyuhyun berumur 19 th. Aku sering menyembunyikan perasaan cemburuku dari kedua orangtuaku dan kyuhyun. Didepan mereka aku selalu bersikap baik, tapi dalam hati kecilku, aku sangat….dan sangat membenci "CHO KYUHYUN", karena kehadirannya aku selalu menjadi nomor 2. Mulai dari perhatian kedua orangtuaku, bahkan perusahaan yang dimiliki ayahku kelak diwariskan kepada kyuhyun. Aku mendengar semua ini saat sedang makan bersama mereka di meja makan.

" kyu, anakku….setelah kamu lulus kuliah nanti. Perusahaan otomotif KIA akan appa wariskan kepadamu" appa berkata pada kyuhyun dengan ekpresi wajah yang sangat serius.

" kenapa diwariskan padaku?, kenapa bukan pada siwon hyung?" tanyanya pada appa, aku sangat benci melihatnya yang sok baik dan perhatian padaku.

" cuih….sok banget didepan appa dan eomma" batinku, aku pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataannya dan asik menyantap makananku.

"siwon hyung lebih baik dariku appa. aku tidak siap jika harus mewarisi perusahaan appa" katanya lagi. dan akupun pura-pura menolak apa yang dikatakan oleh kyuhyun.

" kenapa harus hyung?, bukannya kamu yang lebih pantas mewarisi itu semua?" sahutku dan menatapnya, "aku memang lebih baik darimu kyu" batinku.

"sudah….sudah, lebih baik nanti saja dibicarakan lagi. nanti makanannya keburu dingin" kata eomma pada kami.

"ne…"sahut kami serempak. Aku memperhatikan eomma yang begitu perhatian pada anaknya.

"huh…menyebalkan"batinku, lagi-lagi kyuhyun perhatian padaku, ia memberikan sepotong daging kepadaku.

"ini untuk hyung…makan yang banyak ya hyung" katanya, akupun berpura-pura tersenyum manis padanya.

" huh…sok baik banget"gumamku.

"eomma senang sekali memiliki anak seperti kalian berdua" kata eomma yang menghampiriku dan kyuhyun, lalu merangkul kami berdua.

" ya…eomma senang, tapi aku…..jangan harap aku dapat menyayangi kyuhyun anak kalian ini" gumamku dalam hati. Setelah selesai sarapan. Aku dan kyuhyunpun berangkat. Aku mengantar kyuhyun ke kampusnya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kampusnya, kyuhyun selalu membuatku risih dengan tingkahnya yang kekanakkan itu.

" hyung….hyung…pulang dari kampus nanti maukah hyung menemaniku bermain basket?" tanyanya manja.

"mian…hyung tidak bisa"sahutku menolak permintaannya.

" ayolah hyung…sekali saja bermain aku kecil hyung tidak pernah mau menemaniku bermain" katanya menggoyang-goyangkan pundak kiriku.

"aish….menyebalkan sekali sih ni anak" batinku, aku menatapnya datar.

" mian kyu, hyung tidak bisa. Lagian hari ini, banyak file yang harus hyung selesaikan di perusahaan" sahutku padanya, ia pun manyun padaku

"yah…."sahutnya lesu.

"cuih….memangnya aku mau apa, bermain denganmu" batinku, dan fokus menatap kearah depan. Sesampainya di depan kampusnya, saat ia turun dari mobil. Aku langsung menancapkan gas mobilku dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Aku menatap dari kaca spion mobilku. Ia masih menatapku, meskipun aku sudah jauh.

Cho kyuhyun pov

Namaku cho kyuhyun. Aku memiliki hyung satu-satunya yang sangat kusayangi. Tapi…aku tidak mengerti, karena aku merasa siwon hyung sangat membenciku. Ntah kenapa ia selalu bersikap dingin padaku. padahal aku sangat ingin ia menyayangiku, meskipun hanya sekali saja. Siwon hyung selalu beralasan sibuk akan pekerjaannya, padahal sebenarnya tidak sama sekali. Aku selalu menyimpan perasaanku ini didepan kedua orangtuaku, karena aku tidak ingin mereka marah pada siwon hyung, jika mengetahui keadaan ini sebenarnya. Setelah siwon hyung, meninggalkanku dikampus tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan lesu, dan aku menundukkan wajahku, tanpa memperhatikan orang-orang didepanku. Hingga seseorang menepuk pundakku, lalu akupun menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh kearahnya.

"ternyata kamu"sahutku padanya, ia tersenyum padaku

"waegeudae?, sepertinya kamu sedang sedih" katanya padaku

"anio….kajja, kita kekelas"sahutku padanya dan terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas, iapun menghampiriku dan menyamakan langkah kakinya denganku.

" kamu tidak bisa berbohong padaku kyuhyun~ah…, kita itu sudah bersahabat sejak SMP dan aku sudah tahu kalau kamu itu berbohong padaku" katanya padaku.

"donghae~ah…aku bingung"kataku dan menghentikan langkah kakiku, lalu akupun duduk di anak tangga kampus. Iapun duduk disampingku

"masalah siwon hyung?" tanyanya padaku, aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku.

"aku merasa siwon hyung sampai sekarang…"kata-kataku terhenti oleh perkataannya.

" membencimu?" sahutnya, aku menatapnya sejenak, lalu aku menundukkan kepalaku.

" kamu kan tahu, aku sangat menyayangi siwon hyung. tapi….siwon hyung sama sekali tidak pernah memperlihatkan padaku, kalau ia menyayangiku"

"kyu….aku yakin suatu hari nanti siwon hyung pasti menyayangimu" ia menghiburku

" gumawo donghae~ah….kamu memang selalu mengerti aku" sahutku padanya, kami berduapun berdiri dan menuju kelas kami, karena bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi.

Choi siwon pov

aku sengaja agak terlambat pergi keperusahaan, karena ntah kenapa yang selalu ada dipikiranku ialah menghabisi cho kyuhyun. Karena aku benar-benar membencinya. Aku teringat pada seorang teman satu sekolahku dulu. lalu akupun menghampirinya di laboratoriumnya. Aku mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Dan iapun membukakan pintunya untukku.

"annyeong…"sapaku, ia terkejut lalu memelukku

"siwon~ah…..lama sekali tidak berjumpa" sahutnya. Ia adalah salah satu teman terbaikku di SMP dulu, ia sangat pandai dalam urusan racik meracik ramuan, karena ia memiliki nilai yang tinggi saat pelajaran Sains.

" hangeng~ah…nde, aku juga lama tidak bertemu denganmu. Untunglah kamu masih tinggal di laboratorium appamu ini" sahutku padanya. Iapun melepaskan pelukannya padaku, dan mempersilahkanku duduk.

"tumben kemari, apa ada hal penting yang ingin kamu inginkan?" tanyanya padaku, ia memang tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja tahu apa alasanku menemuinya.

"hehehe…kamu tahu saja nih. Aku kemari karena aku ingin tanya padamu, apa kamu memiliki racun yang dapat menghabiskan nyawa seseorang tapi membunuh secara perlahan-lahan dan dalam jangka waktu yang lama?" tanyaku padanya, ia tersedak, aku tahu ia pasti kaget dengan pertanyaanku itu.

"uhuk…uhuk….ma…maksudmu kamu ingin menghabisi seseorang?" tanyanya padaku

"nde…aku yakin kamu pasti dapat membantuku" sahutku padanya

" gila aja kamu…kenapa kamu ingin melakukan hal itu?, dan siapa yang ingin kamu habisi?" tanyanya padaku serius.

" kamu tidak perlu tahu, yang jelas orang itu sangat ku benci. Kamu bisa membantukukan?, aku janji, aku tidak akan membawamu dalam masalah ini" ia terdiam saat mendengar perkataanku barusan.

" aku mohon padamu, karena hanya kamu yang dapat membantuku" sahutku padanya.

" geuraeyo…..chamkanman"sahutnya, lalu iapun membuka lemari pendingin yang tersimpan banyak sekali ramuan yang ia buat. Ntah ramuan apa itu. lalu iapun menghampiriku dan memberikanku sebotol kecil cairan yang tidak berwarna.

" apa ini?" tanyaku padanya

TBC

Wah…..apakah yang akan terjadi pada kyuhyun selanjutnya?


End file.
